All's fair in love and chess
by QueenB
Summary: An innocent game of chess will force Ron and Hermione to confront gossip regarding their relationship, and the deepening attraction between them. CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. The game begins

Hey. I know I should be getting on with "Nothing More, Nothing Less," but this idea just came to me and I had the urge to write it down. I am working on the above however; it's just taking a little more time than anticipated!!!

I thought I should get it out before it disrupted aformented story. Or something. 

It's just a bit off Ron and Hermione fluff, with Harry and Ginny on the side for good measure, because, lets be honest- _it just makes sense!_

I added in some commentary by Fred, George, Seamus and Neville. This got a little confusing, so I put their writing in Italics. Hope it doesn't get too difficult to follow, feel free to say if it does! Sorry! This is sort of set in sixth year, and I know that Fred and George wouldn't actually be there, but just humour me ok?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm guessing this will be a two parter, so I present to you, part one. 

**"All's fair in love and Chess." **

Ron stared glumly out of the window in the common room, his nose pressed up against the glass. Outside, the rain poured down violently, showing no signs of relenting. 

 "Bloody English weather. It's supposed to be summer!" He moaned. 

Ron turned from the window, regarding his best friend Hermione. She was curled up on a large, green, squashy sofa. It came as no surprise to him that her nose was buried in a book. He stared at her for a few moments; oblivious to the knowing looks the other Gryffindors were giving each other at this familiar sight. 

Ron's infatuation with his female best friend was a source of amusement to the entire population of Gryffindor house, particularly since the red- head in question appeared to be completely oblivious to his feelings.  The fact that Hermione quite obviously reciprocated his sentiments had provided further basis for general common room gossip. 

Ron walked over, and slumped beside Hermione. 

"So. How's my favourite bookworm doing on a miserable day like today?"  He asked, looking hopefully at her for a few seconds, before realising he was to receive no response. Irritated, he leaned in to see what the name was of the offending piece of literature she was so engrossed in. 

"Hogwarts: a History." He read aloud. "Hermione, for Christ's sake, you must know that thing off by heart by now!!!"

 Ron had grown jealous of Hermione's alarmingly large book collection over the years, viewing them as his sworn enemy. The more time Hermione spent with said books, the less time she spent concentrating on Ron, thus ensuring Ron disliked them with a greater intensity than any other inanimate object known to man.

Hermione turned the page, steadfastly ignoring him. She tried desperately to concentrate on a chapter entitled, "1001 reasons not to go into the Forbidden Forest," rather than the redhead beside her. 

_***********************************_

"Ten to one she's not really reading that book," Seamus whispered to Neville." The two boys appeared to be involved in a game of cards, but were really just throwing down cards at random, while concentrating on the far more interesting Saga of Ron and Hermione. 

_******************************_

"Hermione, I'm really bored." Ron moaned. "Talk to me."

*****************************************

**_"_**_What he means by that is," George whispered as he entered the common room, seating himself by Seamus, followed closely by Fred. "Take me to you're boudoir and ravish me!"_

_"That's it!" Fred laughed. "You've got to stop reading Ginny's romance novels! Honestly, who says "Ravish?"_

_George looked sheepish, before the four of them returned their attention to theduo.****_

****

*************************************************

Hermione tried to ignore the fact that she had read the same sentence three times. 

Realising his campaign to attract her attention was not working, Ron reverted to faithful tactic number 57 on a list he had carefully drawn up in 4th year, entitled, 

"Sure Fire ways to distract Hermione, without getting slapped in the process." 

 Ron had chosen not to tell any one else about the existence of this list, as Harry's comment upon learning of it was, "Mate, you spend way too much time thinking about Hermione."

"Bloody ridiculous" Ron said to himself, thinking about it. 

He saw Hermione open her mouth to scold him, "Ron! Don't swear!"

 Ron congratulated himself on having inadvertently used tactic number 12 with success. This success was short- lived, however, as she promptly returned to her book. 

Ron reasoned it was time to bring in fail safe number 57. He leant purposefully over Hermione's shoulder, leaning on her slightly, and began to read the page she was on. He felt Hermione flinch bedside him. 

Hermione snapped her book closed. "Ron, don't do that- you know I hate it."

Ron believed he had succeeded due to tactic 57, Hermione knew it was due to the little bolt of electricity which seemed to shoot through her at the unexpected physical contact. Darned hormones, she complained to herself. 

Ron smiled in triumph. "A hah , so you're not deaf I see. That's a relief." 

"To you maybe. I wish I could tune you out sometimes." Hermione retorted waspishly.

**************************

_"I hear you, sister!" Fred whispered to George who nodded profusely._

********************************

"I'll choose to ignore that last comment." Ron stretched his legs in front of him, and cracked his knuckles. Hermione flinched.  "So what are we going to do?" He asked. 

"I was not under the impression that "we" were going to do anything, Ronald." 

"See, friendly banter." Ron grinned good- naturedly. "I'm feeling more cheerful already."

"Believe me Ron, at no stage was I attempting to be friendly."

"I'll choose to ignore that as well." Ron paused. "I take it you're feeling in the mood to be well and truly thrashed, Miss Granger?" 

****************************************

_Fred, George, Neville and Seamus looked at each other in horror._

_"Kin-ky!" whispered Fred._

_They tried unsuccessfully to stifle their laughs. _

****************************************

Hermione raised an eyebrow, looking as if she was about to erupt when Ron added hastily: 

"You see, my chess set were informing me earlier that they craved fresh blood, and I think it's only right that I satisfy their whim."

"I don't see what your bloodthirsty chess set have to do with me, Ron"

"Don't you? I would have thought it was about time for a Weasley –Granger showdown. But you know, if you're not prepared to loose, I'll understand. Loosing must get pretty demoralising after a while." He absentmindedly picked up Hogwarts: a History, and began flicking through it. 

Hermione looked mutinous, then her face broke into a smile. "You know, you're far too cocky for your own good, Weasley. I think it's about time I wiped that smirk off your face."

"Yeah, that's going to happen." Ron laughed. "But may I remind you of the whitewash that was our last game. Have your set quite recovered by the way?" 

"Cut the chit chat Weasley, I've got a game to win." Hermione took her seat on one side of a small table, and began to line up her troops like a military commander.  Ron watched, vaguely amused as she pulled her hair from her face and tied it in a loose ponytail

***************************************

_"The boys' doomed." Fred told the others. "He stands no chance."_

_"What are you on about?"  Seamus scoffed. "Ron's great at chess, he's unbeatable."_

_"Ahah, but you forget who his opponent is." George added. _

_"What are you suggesting?" Neville asked. _

_"I'm suggesting that little Ronniekins may get a little distracted. I mean look at him…"_

_The four turned to Ron, who was gazing at Hermione with a look on his face that none of them wanted to analyse._

_"Pathetic." George spat. _

_"He's going to disgrace the family name!" Fred moaned. "I can't watch**!"**_

***********************************************

"Ok. Are you sure you're ready for this Hermione?" Ron asked, questioningly, whilst performing a series of complicated stretches. 

Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing. "What the hell are you doing?" She spluttered. 

Ron looked puzzled. "Warming up," he said, as if it were obvious. 

"Ron, we're talking about a game of chess, not a Quidditch match."

"It pays to be prepared, Hermione."

Hermione just shook her head in slight disbelief. "Well, are you prepared enough yet? Can we begin the match?"

Ron sat down opposite her, setting up his pieces. "Whenever you're ready, Mione, you just fire away."

Hermione didn't reply, but moved her pawn, before returning her eyes back to Ron, a defiant expression on her face. 

"You're up Weasley."

***************************************

_"Oh god, I can't watch this. It's like some form of extended foreplay!" George exclaimed. _

_Again, Fred looked at him, aghast. "Seriously George, what's wrong with you? It's a game of chess! An innocent pastime, not some illicit affair!"_

_"Fred, Fred. You're so naïve! Have you seen the looks their giving each other?" George gestured towards Ron and Hermione wildly._

_"You're weird in the head, you know that? Those books have damaged you some how. I may well sue!" _

***********************************************

Hermione looked at Ron expectantly. Ron eyeballed her, looking as if he were about to perform a dangerous move. 

He moved a pawn. 

Hermione snorted 

Ron blew her a kiss. 

The crowd (Fred, George, Seamus and Neville) went wild. "_See?" George exclaimed. _

"_I think," Fred said, in a patronising tone, "That was supposed to be somewhat sarcastic."_

_"Fred, have you no romance in your soul? How can you blow a sarcastic kiss? Look a the subtext, Fred, the subtext."_

*********************************************

As Hermione prepared to move again, Ginny entered the common room, looking slightly forlorn and muddy. She'd been out practising Quidditch with Harry, but it seemed they'd abandoned due to the rain. 

"You alright, Gin?" Ron asked, in a concerned sort of tone, temporarily abandoning the game. 

"Yeah, I guess", Ginny, replied, despondently. 

"Do you want to tell us what's up, or should we not ask?" Hermione questioned. 

"Bugger that," Ron exclaimed. "I'm asking. "Is it that twat, Dean?"

"Ron!" Hemione scolded, "You like Dean."

Ron humphed. "Not when he's messing my sister around I don't."****

**"**Ron, it's nothing to do with Dean!" Ginny cried. "And he's not messing me around!"

"Yeah, well." Ron muttered, loud enough for both the girls to hear. "Still think you'd be better with Harry."

Hermione gave Ron a swift kick under the table.

Ginny looked tearful, "I don't think he's exactly interested Ron!" 

At this Harry, looking equally dishevelled, wandered into the common room. He spotted Ginny and appeared not to notice Ron and Hermione. Harry's eyes softened and he looked set to walk over to Ginny, when Dean bounded in, knocking Harry in his haste. 

"Alright Gin!" Dean didn't notice her puffy eyes. "I'm off to Dungbomb Filch! Wanna come?" Ginny quickly shook her head. 

Ron noticed Hermione flinch at the mention of "Dungbomb"

"As a Prefect!" She began. 

"Ron returned her kick, motioned to Ginny and said. "She'll just pretend she didn't hear that, mate. Off you go."

Dean laughed. "Nice one. You guys rock. See you soon Gin." He leant over and kissed her, before running off. 

Ginny wondered if she'd imagined the slightly pained expression on Harry's face after he'd witnessed her exchange with Dean. 

"What are you doing with that loser?" Ron exclaimed, once Dean had left. Ginny only shrugged, as she was thinking a somewhat similar thought herself.

Harry wandered toward the table, looking what can only be described as dreadful.  

He seemed to address them all, but looked only at Ginny. "I er…I " He looked as if he were about to say something important, but seemed to change his mind.  "I gotta………… go." With that he turned and ran up the stairs. 

*********************************************

_"I sense there is some tension there." George confided in the other three. _

_This time George said nothing. He seemed more interested in what was going on with the chessboard. ._

_*********************************************_

****

****

Ginny seemed to be concentrating on that suddenly too. Ron noticed nothing, as he had once again been distracted by the colour of Hermione's eyes. Shaking himself out of his reverie, he chastised himself.

Ginny began to laugh, and Ron and Hermione looked at each other in relief.

"Er, Gin, what's so funny?" Ron asked. Hermione looked slightly nervous as she noticed that by this time Fred, George, Seamus and Neville had all congregated around the table as well. 

"Ron, Hermione," Ginny said through her laughter. "Look at your chess pieces."

**_To be continued……………………….._**

**What time is it? Oh yeah. Time for you to………………review!!!!**

**Ahem. **

**Please? **


	2. Let there be love

Hi. Sorry for the delay, here is the belated next chapter of

All's fair in love and chess

****

As everyone leaned towards the chessboard, collective shocked intakes of breath were snatched. 

Everyone watched in amazement as the Black king and the White Queen were caught up in the most passionate kiss Hogwarts had possibly ever seen. Having evidently abandoned his position, they black king had moved to the other end of the board. The other chess pieces looked on, their faces bearing the same shocked expressions as those of the Gryffindors. 

"Get in there!!" whooped the knights. 

"Neither the time nor the place," stammered the Bishops, clearly embarrassed by the demonstration. 

"Finally!" cooed the pawns, "About time!" 

Ron's face was a picture. He simply stared at the board with a shocked look on his face. 

"Would anyone like to explain what's going on?" whispered Hermione. "Is this supposed to happen?"

Fred and George dissolved into hysterical laughter. "Why don't you ask them?" Fred managed, gesturing towards the board. 

"Well, I don't really like to," Hermione coughed, "Disturb them." 

"Well, I will then!" George grinned, cheekily. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" He yelled at the board. "BREAK IT UP!!!"

Immediately the King and Queen broke apart, as if they had been so wrapped up that they hadn't noticed the commotion around them. 

Regaining his ability for coherent thought, Ron felt a strange affinity with the king. He could have sworn that if the king could blush, he would have a red complexion to rival his own. 

"Oh dear." Mumbled the queen. "Sorry about that." She turned her back to the crowd, obviously terribly embarrassed. 

"We didn't mean to…. What I mean to say is……. Bloody Hell!" the king stammered. 

"Don't swear!" admonished the Queen, turning round.

At this it became too much for Fred, George, Seamus and Neville. They collapsed on a large sofa guffawing madly, pointing at Ron and Hermione and nudging each other.  

Hermione stared at the King, then to Ron, then to the Queen, and shook her head.

If it was possible, Ron turned a deeper shade of crimson. 

Despite her rather emotional state, Ginny still managed a grin to herself. 

"Right" summoned Ron. "What's happening here?  Pardon me for asking the obvious, but I didn't think chess pieces spoke, let alone did…you know…that."

"They're not supposed to!" piped up the black bishop. "Particularly during a game, in front of their owners……." He gave a menacing stare to the black king, who looked sheepish. 

"Abominable behaviour" piped up the white bishop.

The white queen regained herself. "Mr Weasley. Miss Granger. We owe you an apology. I'd like to assure you that this has never happened before."

The King looked like he was trying to suppress a grin, and as he caught Ron's eye Ron felt a chuckle emerge from himself too. 

The Queen carried on. "Believe me of all the places, I wouldn't have thought that would have happened _here_!" she turned towards the black king. "Honestly, what _were_ you thinking Robert?"

"Excuse me?" The king looked affronted. 

"Coming over here, kissing me like that."

"Would you rather I hadn't?"

The queen looked surprised. "That's not the point."

"Well, what is the point then?"

"Do you have to be so argumentative?"

"Do you have to criticise everything I do?"

They stopped and stared at each other, neither saying anything. 

The king moved to speak. "What was I thinking Harriet? I was thinking that you were standing far too far away from me."

"Robert……."

"I was thinking that I didn't want to spend any more time standing on opposite sides of a board. I was thinking that I had wasted far too much time not doing anything about the way I feel about you. I was thinking about _you. _I am always, _always_ thinking about you"

The white queen stared at him, open mouthed, and everyone leaned in sure that she was going to speak when they were all startled by a Huge, Loud, unexpected ***Sniff***

"It's. Just. All. Too. Much!" wailed George. 

"George!" Hissed Fred. "You're kind of ruining the moment for them here!" 

"Sorry"  ***sniff***

"Actually you lot, do you think you could give us a moment?" Asked the white Queen politely, "I just have something to say to Robert, and I think it needs saying now."

Hermione instantly sprung into action. "Of course. Come on!" She carefully picked the two of them up and moved them off the board whilst Ginny put the rest of the pieces back in their box, whispering a quick sorry to them as they all cried out in frustration.

"Psst, Ginny!" Cried one of the pawns. "Tell us what happens wont you?"

"Course" smiled Ginny

"And not just with those two," she motioned to the King and Queen, "but with Ron and Hermione." 

"Will do!" giggled Ginny. 

"And you and Harry" the little pawn grinned mischievously. "If I were you Ginny, I'd ditch that Dean fellow. I mean he's nice enough, but Harry….." she winked at Ginny. "He has a lot he wants to say to you, you've just got to let him!"

"How do you know all this?" asked Ginny incredulously. 

"Oh, you hear a lot, when no one thinks you're listening." The pawn giggled. "Good luck Ginny!" and with that, she ducked her head inside the box and out of sight. 

"Come on Gin. Let's leave them to it eh?" laughed Ron, and he turned and smiled at Hermione. 

Ginny walked to rejoin them. They were almost out the door, when they all as one, turned back towards the King and Queen. 

Just in time to see the Queen pull the King towards her and kiss the living daylights out of him.

"That's nice for them, isn't it?" sighed Hermione. 

"Is a bit!" agreed Ron. "They're made for each other though, aren't they? You can just tell."

Hermione looked surprised by Ron's rather romantic admission, and she closed the door to the common room, smiling to herself. 

"Still a bit weird though. I mean, talking chess sets, that's something else, that is!" Ron laughed. "Can't believe we didn't realise they could do that sooner."

"STOP!!!" yelled Seamus. "STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville all stopped suddenly, turning to face Seamus. 

"What?" asked Neville, confusedly. "What?"

"They were Ron and Hermione's chess pieces, right?" Said Seamus, a grin taking over his face. 

"Right" agreed everyone, in unison. 

"So no one else has found it a bit odd that _Ron _and_ Hermione's_ King and Queen took a fancy to each other? That _Ron_ and _Hermione's_ King and Queen acted, well, just like _Ron_ and _Hermione_? That _Ron_ and _Hermione's_ King and Queen are called _Robert _and _Harriet_? Has _anyone else_ noticed that there are rather a lot of similarities here? Well, HAVE YOU?" Seamus' eyes were glinting manically, willing someone to reply. 

"Firstly, Breathe, Seamus, breathe." Fred said calmly. "In fact, have a mint." He offered a dubious looking white shaped pellet to Seamus.

"Er, no thanks mate, I don't fancy becoming a cockroach again." Muttered Seamus. 

"Fair enough. Secondly, yes we had all noticed, but we chose not to yell it out so loud everyone in Gryffindor could hear." Fred explained, slowly. 

"Yeah, we were going to announce it in assembly, but now that plan's kind of foiled," added George.

"Exactly. And thirdly… thirdly…..what was thirdly again George?" Fred asked. 

But it was Ginny who interrupted. "Look, I think we all know what this means. I think even they," she pointed at a startled Ron and Hermione, "know what this means."

Everyone looked blankly at her. 

"Oh for goodness sake!" Ginny breathed in, deeply. "Ron, Hermione your chess pieces are all a little like you. They spend their time listening to you, taking instructions from you: it's bound to happen. Further more, there's a reason you choose the chess set you choose. It's a bit like a wand, the set always seems to have been kind of destined for you."

"A hah!" laughed George. "I can see where you're going with this one Ginny."

Ginny smiled at him. "In each set, there is always one piece which sort of personifies you, if you get me. There's always going to be one you have an affinity with, one that represents your character."

"So Ron's is the Black King" Neville said brightly. 

"And Hermione's the White Queen." Seamus finished.

 "And that's why Ron and Hermione's chess pieces fancy each other!" George laughed. "Because Ron and Hermione ffffff…….." But George got no further, because Ron had paced up behind him and clapped his hand over his elder brother's mouth. 

"I think that's enough." Ron locked eyes with Hermione, and the stare they shared was so intense that it caused Ron to drop his hand from George's face, and allowed everyone else to share knowing looks. 

"Well, I think that's all there is to see here." Ginny stated quickly, wanting to give Ron and Hermione a bit of space. Haven't you lot got somewhere else you should be?"

"Yeah," mumbled Fred, glumly. "Detention."

"Good," said Ginny "Well you'd better get to it. You too George!" she yelled as she noticed George trying to slip away. 

"You are getting way too much like Mum!" George hissed at Ginny, following Fred out of the door. "We'll leave you to….talk." he raised an eyebrow at Ron and Hermione, before leaving the room in a flourish, whistling a tune which sounded suspiciously like "Let there be love" 

"Hey Gin, how did you know about all that stuff?" asked Neville, suddenly. 

"Guess I know from experience, playing with Har… Dean!" Ginny stammered.

"Dean?" Seamus looked sceptical. 

"Let's go, said Ginny, looking purposeful. There's something I've got to do, and there's definitely something they've got to do." All three looked amusedly at the shell- shocked forms of Ron and Hermione, who were _still _staring at each other. 

"Right," said Ginny, swallowing nervously. "Where's Dean?"

Next time on "All's fair in love and chess" 

**What will Ginny say to Dean?**

**Will Ron and Hermione **_ever_** stop staring and get their act together?**

**Will we find out what the heck's wrong with Harry?**

**Tune in next time to find out………………..**

**Sorry, got a bit carried away there. Sorry about taking such a phenomenally long time to update, the joys* cough* of coursework and multiple essays got a bit too much for me!**

**I just had a little panic attack reading through this, and I have a nasty feeling that someone may have written a story a little like this before. If they have, I really didn't intend to steal their idea, I had this plot in my head when I wrote the first chapter. If anyone thinks they may have read a plot like this before, I'd be really grateful if they could tell me. If I'm just imagining it: sorry for being annoying and wittering on. Thanks again. **

**But now, I am on holiday, and part three of three (I think, it may be more) will be wizzing it's way to you soon. **

**Thanks for reading, and if you'd like to offer a review, good or bad, that would be just lovely. **

**TTFN**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
